zurdoniafandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Zurdonia
'''Zurdonia '''is known by many as the re-birth of a freer UPUC. Zurdonia is lead by a king who is both Head of State and Head of Government. The current leader of Zurdonia is King Chance. The difference between a Semi-constitutional Monarchy and an Absolute Monarchy is the King's power is limited. The King can decree laws but everything must be passed through the parliament unless the Speaker of Commons approves the decree. Zurdonia is in central California, USA. After the UPUC fell nine people from the old military junta, the two brothers of Chance and one loyal citizens left to create there own micronation. Many people thought the UPUC was fake but it was not and niether is this. Flag Zurlandia took the flag of the old Kingdom of Lowsia because it was designed by the Speaker of Lords. Also the flag has an interesting designed and many people from the old UPUC liked this flag better then there own. National Anthem thumb|300px|rightTunac Tunac Tun is in all Indian and to see the lyrics please look them up online. It was chosen as the UPUC national anthem by the Secretary General and now the citizens like the song so much they decided to keep it. Government The Zurdonian Government is a Semi-Constitutional Monarchy which means that the King is in charge and there is no elected leader but the Kings power is limited. Then there is the Crown Prince who is next in line for the thrown. There are four braches of the Zurdonian Government. There is the Royal Branch witch is just the Royal Family. The Royal Family is in charge of the micronation. The Legislative Branch consists of the Parliament and the Judicial Branch consists of just the Chief Judge. Also there is the Executive Branch which consists of the Treasurer and the Speaker of the Lords. Positions There are 6 members of the Parliament who vote on Bills and Laws. Then there is the Speaker of the Lords who is appointed by the King. The Speaker of Lords is second in command of Zurdonia. His job is to rule the nation in the absence of the King and to work on all international affairs. Then King also appoints the Judge and the Treasurer. Currently all active members have a of the micronation have government positions so there is no point in a national vote. Elections Currently there is only one position the nation votes on in Zurdonia because everyone has a position already. The position is the Commons Speaker (Speaker of the Commons) Elections will happen every six months and in the event of a tie the King will decide. Only members of the Parliament can run because the speaker is the head of the Parliament. The King The King is both head of state and head of government. Also the king is the only person who can veto parliament.The king cannot bypass parliament unless the commons speaker allows it. The first king was chosen by a national vote. The thrown is given up if the King abdicates, is impeached or dies. If the King is impeached then there will be another national vote for a new royal family. If the king abdicates or dies the power is passed down to the Crown Prince if he is over 10 years old. If the Crown Prince is under 10 the Lord Speaker will take over. The Royal Family *King Chance I (Current Leader) *Crown Prince Charles I (Next in Line for thrown) *Prince Andrew I (Second in Line) Parliament The Parliament votes on Bills and Laws. The only person who can veto parliament is the King. The seven members of the Parliament (including the Commons Speaker), The Judge and the Speaker of Lords vote in Parliament. If there is ever a tie The Speaker of Lords will decide. The head of the parliament is the Commons Speaker who is voted into office. Impeachments There are four positions that can be impeached. There is the Lord Speaker, Commons Speaker, King and Treasurer. To be impeached there must be a valid reason presented to either the King or Lord Speaker depending on who is being impeached. If they see it as valid then the Parliament votes on it and the Chief Judges vote is worth 2. In the event of a tie the Judge will decide. Bills To get a bill passed you must have 4 votes ,if only the six parliament members are voting, in its favor in parliament. If seven representitives vote then they still need 4 and if all 8 representives vote then 5 people must vote in it's favor. International Affairs To become a personal ally or friend of Zurdonia please either email to Warcouncil@gmx.com or leave a message on Rsmall1413's talk page. Zurdonia is part of the World Miconations Alliance and they are allies with al of there members but they have some personal alliances. *Republic of Starland *USLSSR *Holy Salanian Empire List of Citizens Political Parties There are two Political Parties in Zurdonia. There is the Royal Party and the Workers Party. The King is in the Royal Party. The Royal Party is much more conservitive then the Workers Party. The Workers Party is also known as the Socialist and Communist party of Zurdonia. Workers Party: 8 Royal Party: 4 States *New GIL *Chanceland *Pacific Grove *Pacifica *Oceanland Province (area claimed by both Oceanland and Zurdonia) *Jabababoo *Kanadia *Hilltopia *New Namelpumet The States are controled by an Archduke. The Archduke is voted into office by the whole nation and not just the States Population. Many States only have one population so they are made the Archduke. Also the Archduke is Archduke for one year unless only one person runs or is in that state. Category:Zurdonia